Kuvira
Kuvira is one of the many main antagonists and is Carter's final opponent. Appearance She wears a uniform of the former Earth Empire and wears a military like uniform and has black hair and has a mole on her face. Personality Described by Suyin Beifong as a complicated person, traumatized by being abandoned by her own parents as a child, Kuvira was driven by a fierce desire to protect and guide the citizens of the Earth Kingdom and persistent on achieving national unity through the use of military force. Her willingness to usher in an age of solidarity and collective well-being was further nurtured by Suyin's progressive ideology, to which she was exposed from early childhood. During her time in Zaofu, Kuvira was generally a caring person with a warm disposition, loyal and obedient to authority, following orders from her former superiors with no protest. However, during her campaign to restore order, her demeanour changed to one of self-righteousness and she demonstrates a capacity to be aggressive to those who defy her or criticize her motives, having threatened to leave a group of bandits to die on a train rail were they to decline her offer to serve her, as well as having threatened Varrick's life when he refused to continue his spirit vine experiments. In addition, she did not hesitate to leave the capital of Yi without providing aid to its impoverished citizens when she was disrespected by the state's governor, whom she berated for failing to put his citizens' needs ahead of his own pride. Kuvira is persuasive and capable of convincing state leaders into pledging their allegiance to her, but is also proficient in the use of intimidation if individuals refuse to comply with her requests. Kuvira tends toward extreme anger when people deeply criticise her and do not follow her orders. Ultimately, Kuvira came to believe that giving control of the Earth Kingdom to someone based on lineage was archaic, believing that she was more suited to govern the nation. Her relentlessness in reuniting the Earth Kingdom has become a goal that justifies all the means that she deems necessary to achieve it, which included forcing citizens into slave labor, removing dissenters and people not from Earth Kingdom descent to re-education camps, and experimenting with weapons of mass destruction, like the spirit vine technology. Her confidence in her own right and skill stretched to the point where she challenged Carter to a duel in order to prevent an all out battle and possibly risk the lives of her soldiers, displaying both her personal bravery and a certain loyalty toward her army. Though she usually possessed a calm and serious composure, she was shown to be short-tempered and became agitated and hostile when provoked or threatened, such as when her giant mecha suit was being breached by the Satos. It has also been noted by Suyin that Kuvira refuses to take responsibility for her own actions and believes her achievements outweigh her mistakes. Kuvira herself repeatedly stated that she regretted some of her actions, but ultimately regarded the Earth Empire as great project which improved the life's of the people of the Earth Kingdom. Accordingly, she has remained loyal to the Earth Empire's authoritarian ideology even after her defeat and showed no respect or sympathy for democracy. Despite all that, Kuvira has also shown a softer side to her personality during her private time, urging Opal to reconcile with her family and gently easing Bolin's fears as to her intentions. She is welcoming to her allies and fans. She has also shown the capacity to forgive those who are loyal to her. However, Kuvira is willing to sacrifice anyone to achieve her goals, as demonstrated when she decided to blow up the factory where her fiancé was kept to have a chance at taking out Avatar Carter. Nevertheless, she believes that all of her actions are ultimately aimed at improving the lifes of the Earth Kingdom's citizens. Thus, she is willing to sacrifice individuals and even entire groups, but is not ready to risk the welfare of the majority. Bending & Abilities Kuvira displays mastery in the use of metalbending, capable of traversing several terrains and climbing large mountainsides with relative ease using metal cables. She also demonstrates considerable physical strength, having been able to grip Tonraq with a cable and support his weight. Coupled with incredible accuracy and agility, Kuvira can subdue several dozen opponents simultaneously by covering their eyes and binding their limbs with metal strips, allowing her to toss opponents around with little difficulty. She can also easily fashion an assortment of weapons from a little metal, such as knives, swords, and whips. Kuvira has demonstrated the ability to sense when others are performing metalbending in her vicinity. Kuvira is a smart and natural leader, as evident by her service as captain of the guard in Zaofu and further by her accomplishments as the "Great Uniter". She is also shown to be a charismatic and effective public speaker, instilling great respect in her followers. She is capable of engaging in persuasive negotiation, but can also employ intimidation in order to convince state leaders into pledging their allegiance to her and her cause. Using these abilities, Kuvira has managed to bring all Earth Kingdom states into her control, earning her a fierce reputation in the Earth Kingdom. As a former member of Suyin's dance troupe, she is able to maintain balance and posture while swinging down a metal cable. Kuvira is also agile, a skill that allows her to evade attacks in battle with no wasted movement. In addition, this acrobatic background allows her to utilize a dynamic fighting style involving rapid shifts between offense and defence. Weapons None. Family * Abandoned Parents Voice Actress Zelda Williams. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Big Bads Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:Earth Empire Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Benders